


Let me sleep

by CherryEyes681



Series: ChaeKKung rises [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEyes681/pseuds/CherryEyes681
Summary: Changkyun begins to show tireness and seems to lose weight, as it gets worse shows moodiness and discouragement ... everything seems hopeless until Hyungwon discovers him a night and gives a final solution to his problem.A very sweet ChaeKyung for those who are looking for more of this beautiful couple.





	Let me sleep

Changkyun yawned for the sixth time in a row while rubbing his eyes and carving the back of his neck, Shownu indicated with applause that the break was over and that they would start a new dance practice, Changkyun snorted making the hair of his fringe lifted and made his head back, stood in his place watching his other mates take their positions and he blinked feeling the weight on his eyelids, he was about to close them when Kihyun moved his body.

 

"Changkyun, wake up, we're going to start," Kihyun said, shaking his shoulder.  
"I'm coming" the youngest grabbed his hair and pulled them back with a heavy lift, stretched and took his place in the practice room.

 

Due to the fatigue of the last days, Changkyun’s concentration wasn’t very good since he ended up forgetting the steps or he staggered, even when it was his turn he remained motionless being observed by his hyungs who looked at him strange, in the end he danced without encouragement and when the song ended, he went to the bench just to sit down.

 

"What's wrong Kkukkungie? You're very distracted" Wonho sat next to Changkyun drying himself with a towel while passing him a bottle of water.  
"I'm just tired” said the boy, reaching out to reach the bottle, when he wanted to drink; his hand released the bottle spilling the water on the floor.

 

Everyone looked at him surprised, Changkyun let his shoulders fall annoyed, took off the towel that was on his neck and with it began to dry the floor, while he did, his eyes were narrowed by the accumulated fatigue, Wonho stopped saying he would clean but the child denied him with a shake of his head.  
When they got home the first thing that Changkyun did was throw himself in the couch, he stayed a moment there when the headache started to bother him, his hands went to his temples giving a massage and felt a soft hand on his back, Changkyun turned his face and he looked at Kihyun.

 

"You're good? Do you want me to call the manager so you can go to the doctor? "  
"Thanks Hyung, but I'm fine, I'm just tired"  
"Then go to shower so you can sleep early"

 

Changkyun nodded and went to the bathroom dragging his feet, when he finished showering he went to the room but when he tried to climb to his bed, his body failed and he realized that he was shaking due to lack of energy, decided to try it once more when two hands grabbed his waist and helped him up.

 

"Thank you ..." Changkyun said turning around to see who had helped him up, watching Hyungwon behind him.  
"You're welcome, are you sure you're okay? You're a little pale”  
"It's just fatigue, Hyung, don’t worry"  
"Kyunnie, you can tell me what's going on, you don’t have to hide anything, we've already told you"  
"It really is nothing, Hyung"

 

Hyungwong sighed as he covered the child with the sheet and brushed his fringe with his fingers, Changkyun shyly lowered his gaze up the sheet covering his nose and Hyungwon continued caressing him and then put his forehead with his, looked at him for a few seconds and then moved away.

 

"Rest, Changkyunnie"  
"Thanks Hyung"

 

The light in the room went out leaving Changkyun alone, the younger sighed as he shuffled in his bed feeling the trembling again seize his body, made accounts in his mind and counted exactly three and a half weeks since the nightmares began, at first they were not so frightening, but as the days went by, his nightmares had become so strong that he woke with a racing heart, sometimes sweating and sometimes with tears in his eyes, he thought he could control it but when he saw that no matter how hard he tried, he finally decided to practically stop sleeping.  
Being in those moments in bed he felt again the weight in his eyelids, he wanted to resist a little more but sleep overcame him falling asleep, it was not long when he awoke suddenly and felt his heart beat hard, sat down and rubbed his face with desperate hands, he listened as someone approached the room and covered himself with the sheets controlling his breathing.

 

"It seems that he finally managed to sleep" Kihyun approached a little to be able to caress his head.  
"Don’t wake him up, let him sleep" said Minhyuk sitting on his bed "If you wake him up you will shoo the dream"  
"Hey, pick up your clothes, do not leave it on the floor, I can slip"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night advanced slowly for Changkyun, his roommates were sleeping soundly and he was not been able to sleep well for even ten minutes without having such horrible dreams, he took his cell phone and turned it on to see the hour, he was frustrated to see that it had only been two and a half hours since he had gone to bed, he looked at the roof trying to find figures and concentrated on that he fell asleep again.

Changkyun was lying on his bed when the cold that had leaked through the window made him cover more with the sheet, he heard as Minhyuk shifted in his place and exhaled deeply. Changkyun spent a few minutes watching the roof once more when Minhyuk started kicking making the bed move, Changkyun annoyed hit his own bed to be able to respond to movements but Minhyuk kept kicking, Changkyun snorted and bent down to whisper to Minhyuk to stop but when he did he observed a black creature with red eyes with tentacles that opened his mouth to eat him, Changkyun woke up covering his mouth and trying to control his breathing; he was startled a little by Jooheon's snore and sat for a while in his bed, trying to convince himself that everything was the product of another nightmare.  
The remaining days joined the others and thus officially Changkyun had completed a month and a half with daily nightmares, tiredness became stress and moodiness, so much so that the other boys had convinced themselves that what Changkyun had was more than insomnia and although they had tried to talk to him about it, the only thing they got in return was a serious look and a denial. When they returned from an fan sign, Changkyun first got into the van sitting in the back, Hyungwon who was just as worried, got up after sitting next to him, his eyes saw him covertly and found that the child had lost weight, his cheeks were much thinner, his skin was dry and pale and the eye bags were difficult to disguise with the makeup, Hyungwon sighed and tried to talk to him but when the others went up he kept silent.  
During the journey Changkyun fell asleep again and had nightmares, but this time it was worse because he couldn’t wake up and although his brain was working his body didn’t react, his breathing started to be fast and strong and the paralysis was starting to be frightening , Hyungwon heard the sound of the younger’s breathing and when he approached to look at him he observed that the tears were gushing from his eyes, Hyungwon was surprised and with his fingers he wiped it carefully, his hand stroked Changkyun's hair as he approached him.

 

"Changkyunnie, Changkyunnie ... Hey, Changkyunnie"

 

Changkyun startled and opened his eyes, automatically put a hand to his mouth to avoid screaming and turning his eyes he faced Hyungwon's deep brown eyes looked at him with surprise, he was open-mouthed and Changkyun sighed leaning back in the seat, taking one hand to his forehead for desperation.

 

"What's wrong with you?" Hyungwon tried to find the boy's eyes but he only turned his head towards the window.  
"Nothing Hyung, I'm fine" Changkyun sighed forcing himself not to fall asleep again.  
"No, you're not, tell me what’s wrong" Hyungwon spoke to him placing his hand on the boy's shoulder "Changkyun, please tell me"  
"Hyung, please ..."

 

Hyungwon annoyed returned to his position, looked at him once again and frowned trying to understand why Changkyun always used to hide his problems, wanting to distract himself also chose to observe the buildings on his side of the window. When he got home, Changkyun went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished, he decided to go to bed, although he knew very well that he wouldn’t sleep again ... Lying down, he began to distract himself listening to music and again closed his eyes.

He saw again that horrible face, the same one that was always stalking him and he woke up, he observed the hour, he had fallen asleep twenty minutes and in the distance the voices of Shownu and Wonho were heard coming into the next room, he raised the head seeing that Kihyun was already lying like Jooheon, Minhyuk entered the room and heard him asleep in his place, Changkyun sighed and tried to clear his mind.  
It had been three and a half hours since he had seen the cell phone screen for the last time and his tiredness was beginning to weigh, as he closed his eyes he went back into his nightmare which he had a hard time waking up, the monster he had dreamed of from a month and a half ago had devoured him and not knowing what else to do, Changkyun left the room to stay in the living room, he was already sick, his head hurt a lot and the drowsiness from the lack of sleep just allowed him to walk , he could hardly reach the living room but couldn’t sit on the sofa, instead he dropped to the floor and hugged himself, he had promised not to cry but it was inevitable and biting the neck of his hoodie he let the tears came out freely soaking his cheeks.

 

"Changkyun?" The voice made the child give a start, the boy didn’t want to turn his face "Changkyun, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm not sleepy" was the only thing he could say as he lowered his head, felt as his friend approached and sat in front of him.  
"Changkyun, just tell me what you have, you have not been well and I'm worried about you"  
"Hyung, I want to be alone"  
"No, I'm not going to leave until you tell me what you have"  
"Hyung ..."

 

Hyungwon took off the hood of the hoodie and looked at him, the boy had cheeks shining with tears and was sobbing, Hyungwon was speechless by the expression of the child, he looked so fragile and unprotected, the eye bags were too marked and there was an expression of fear on his face.

 

"Changkyun ... what's the matter with you?" Hyungwon caressed the boy's cheek with his hand, wiping away the tears and brushing his hair.  
"I'm scared," Changkyun whispered as tears continued to flow, a slight blush gripped his cheeks and he hid his head again between his legs.

 

Hyungwon felt his heart split as he saw the child, he got up leaving Changkyun a few moments and returned with a blanket, went back to where the child was and hugged him from behind.

 

"Come, let's go to the sofa" the tall boy helped the child get up and they both sat on the sofa, Hyungwon covered Changkyun with the blanket while brushing his hair  
"I don’t want to sleep" said Changkyun, trembling and looking at the floor, blinking with fatigue.  
"I'm here, Kyunnie," the older man said, removing a new tear "while I'm here, I'll protect you"

 

Hyungwon hugged Changkyun comforting him, the youngest due to the warmth of the hug and especially the tiredness, laid his head on the chest of his hyung sobbing, Hyungwon kissed the boy's head as he had done long ago, brushing his hair and felt as Changkyun soaked his shirt with his tears, the youngest had been so stressed and frightened for a long time that at that moment he showed the fragile part that he hid so much without the least shyness and Hyungwon felt somewhat privileged to see that side and be him who was protecting Changkyun at that time.  
He didn’t know how much time passed, all he knew was that the boy had fallen deeply asleep in his chest, Hyungwon looked at him self-absorbed while his fingers were walking along the face of the child delineating his cheeks and playing with the hair of his fringe, he smiled seeing that Changkyun sank deeper into his chest and relaxed hugged him as if he were a plushie, Hyungwon was slowly leaning back on the couch with the child in his arms, rubbing his back in an attempt to make him feel protected.

"Sweet dreams, Changkyunnie"

For the first time, in a month and a half, Changkyun had no nightmares  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the night they spent together, Changkyun had slept so well that his face was different and the terrible dreams had disappeared by magic, Hyungwon’s protection that had given to him that day made him miss the other’s company and Hyungwon watching this, decided to give one of his sweaters to the younger in order to use it as a "protective blanket" against his bad dreams ...

 

"Kihyun hyung ... have you seen my sweater?"  
"What sweater?"  
"The one I use to sleep"  
"It's in the washing machine"  
"Hyung ... I need it"  
"You had been with that thing for two months, it smelled badly and it had to be washed"  
"Hyung ..."  
"Put on a sweatshirt, that's enough for you"  
"But ... it does not smell like him ..." Changkyun whispered, pouting with his mouth as he returned to his room.

 

In the night Hyungwon was asleep when he felt something sinking in his bed, he smiled and when he turned his body Changkyun was snuggled up by his side giving his back, the older boy laughed as he approached the younger.

 

"Can’t you sleep, Changkyunnie?"  
"Nightmares"  
“Again? You hadn’t had nightmares long ago"  
"Today, yes"

 

Hyungwon passed his arms around the boy's waist pulling him to himself, Changkyun turned and shifted to hide his face in the chest of the older, softened the tall boy placed a kiss on the maknae’s forehead while the other cringed by shyness, Hyungwon's long, thin hand was running over the boy's head and his fingers were lost in his hair. He felt strong taking care of the child, felt he could defend him from anything, both’s heartbeat seemed to synchronize and Changkyun still with his face hidden in his hyung’s chest could smile 

 

"H-Hyung ...?"  
"Yes?"  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"I love you hyung ..."  
"..."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Changkyun thought it would have been better if he had kept quiet but the hand caressing his cheek in that peculiar way made him hesitate, Hyungwong came over to whisper in his ear.

"Me too, Kyunnie"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi on there!! Did you like it? I hope it yes, this is my first fanfic and I want to show another Changkyun's side, the unprotected and fragile one. I love this pair and the way they smile to each other, I'm planning write more ChaeKKung fics so thank you for your kudos and your comments, feel free to mail me and writte your suggestions!!! Love you and cherry chocolate kisses!!!


End file.
